Sudden Changes with Monster Girls
by TheAnimeFanMan
Summary: After years of peace, a bioweapon is set off, sending the world into panic. Everything calms down and seems fine until one girl goes through a change. (Now rated M for… reasons)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The day started out normal for Doctor Jon Withers... well as much for the 16 year old doctor. He limped out into the lab's outdoor area with his lunch to start eating. Jon excelled at school since he was young but he excelled at science. He graduated at 12 and got his PHD at 15. He was half way through lunch when the door behind him opened up. "This is one of the eating areas for our employees and here's one of them now." A lady said leading a group of children out of the building. Jon forgot that there was a school group visiting today. "Hello Doctor Withers. Enjoying lunch?" She asked.

"I was until you showed up, Majors." Jon said in a joking tone. "I see you pulled the short straw and had too lead the tour group around." He said grabbing his cane to stand himself up.

"I certainly did. Everyone, This is Jon Withers, he is the head of special disease research here at Gen Tech." Doctor Majors informed the group. "Does anyone have a question for Doctor Withers?" She asked, some hands went up in response.

"How about you?" Jon said pointing out a student.

"Why do look so young but have a cane?" He asked.

Jon laughed and lifted the leg of his jean to show a very bad scar. "A wolf attack crippled me when I was young. Spent most of my time here, studying. In fact, one of the reasons I have a job here was because I solved a major problem they were having while still in my bed. They wanted me to finish school and come work for them and so here I am." Jon answered.

"What do you do here?" A young girl asked.

"I look over long gone diseases and some newer ones to make sure we can find a cure or at least find a way to help people with it such as myself. I couldn't even walk before but now, I'm starting to make my way back up. Might even be able to get back to playing some airsoft aga-" Jon started until a large sound was heard.

One of the students screamed "What is that?!"

Jon turned around to see a rocket blasting off. He hobbled to the edge of the balcony. "What in the world? Who shot off a-" Jon was cut off again. This time by the rocket exploding and releasing a purple mist into the atmosphere. "Oh no. EVERYONE, GET INSIDE NOW!" He screamed, hobbling towards the door. The mist descended on the whole city and into the building. Nothing was stopping it. Jon looked around and saw that it was seeping into everyone's skin. "Everyone. Stop. It's too late."

"What's going to happen now?" One of the students asked.

"I'd like to keep you here so we can observe what happens. That mist was a bio weapon but those haven't existed for years... I'd like you all to call your parents. They can come see you but I'd like you all to stay here. There's no telling what that mist did."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the mist was released. Everyone in the Gen Tech building was working hard on tests and research to figure out what happened. Everything was going smoothly until a scream rang out. Jon turned from his work and ran to the source as fast as he could. He found one of the students writhing on the ground. "Sarah! What's wrong?!" He said, crouching down to her.

"My lower body feels like it's on fire!" She said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not for long. All that felt different was that my legs felt swollen but now, I'm really hot and it feels like my jeans are getting tighter!"

Jon looked down and saw something weird. Her jeans were getting tighter around her legs but her shoes seemed to be falling off. He pulled one off to find Sarah's foot slowly morphing into a nub. He checked the other one to see the same thing happening. "We need to get you to an examination table." He said picking her up struggling on his bad leg.

"Are you alright?" Sarah said, noticing his struggle.

"I'm not important. You're the one who's ... transforming for lack of better words."

"What!?" She screamed.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but I have a theory, did you bring a skirt with you when the quarantine started?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Sarah asked.

"Unless you want me too see your privates while this happens..." He trailed off.

She thought for a second. "It's ok for you to look. This is for science and you're a doctor."

"Ok, how much do you care for these jeans?"

"Not a lot."

"Alright. I gotta cut them off." He said grabbing scissors. He cut off the pants to find a weird rash. "This isn't like anything I've seen." he said. He felt them. "They feel like scales."

"Like a snake? Snakes are cool" Sarah said, trying to keep a brave face.

"It seems like your lower body is going through a metamorphosis. The most important this is that I don't know how to stop it." He said leaving the room and turning the camera on, grabbing a watch and a chair, then re-entered the examination room. "From how it looks, this is gonna take a while but I will be here with you though-out it all."

"Thanks Doctor Withers."

"Please, call me Jon. We've got a lot of time to spend together."

* * *

Time seemed to flow slowly as Sarah's change continued. First, skin grew connecting her legs into one large body. The underside was soft while the backside became covered in scales. "I think you were onto something about snakes. I think your legs are turning into a snake tail. Could you open your mouth for me?" He asked. She obliged and opened wide. "Fascinating. Your tongue has become small and forked and your teeth are sharper." He said writing it down on his note pad. "How're feeling?"

"I feel weird. My back doesn't hurt but it feels weird and like most of my organs are down in... my tail, I guess I should call it. Also, I think my hearing has increased."

Jon went to check her ears to find that they had elongated and been covered in the same scales. "Let me test something..." He said getting up and leaving the room.

A couple seconds passed until Sarah screamed. "I can hear you loud and clear."

Jon walked in, "Incredible, it's like your a whole new species. Is it okay if I take a blood sample and run it?"

"Go ahead." She said looking away from the needle.

After Jon took the sample, he sat down. "Now, I have to tell people about this. I don't want to give this info to anyone with out your permission. May I give out this info to help the world?"

"What do you mean help the world?" Sarah asked.

"If I'm being honest, You might be the first case to react to that mist but I'm sure as hell that you won't be the last." Jon said putting the vials aside. "Now let's get to work. We need to get you up and moving." He said sliding the tail off the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can still move, I'm guessing that we can get you moving if we work. First, balance. With this tail, your center of balance is gonna be out of line."

"Alright." She said getting up... then falling over. "Oww." Jon helped her back up and after an hour of trying she finally stood up on her own. "Finally, somewhat normal."

"What's it feel like? To have a tail?" Jon asked.

"Honestly, it's weird. It's like having a sleeping bag around my legs that I can't take off." She said feeling her tail. "Should I try slithering around?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll catch you if you start to fall." Jon said getting near her. Sarah slowly shifted her body around, trying to move.

"Alright, I think I got WOAH!" She said, staring to fall. Jon quickly ran over and caught her. She looked into his eye and started blushing. "T-thanks."

"No problem. You have anything else you need me too do? I gotta do this blood work."

"Yeah, c-could you t-turn up the h-heat? It just g-got super c-cold in here." Sarah said. Jon looked at the thermometer to see that it was 80 degrees in the room.

"Why would you... Oh! Right, I'm guessing you're cold blooded now." Jon said cranking it to the max. Sarah stopped shivering as Jon walked out to continue his work.

* * *

"Doctor Withers, what are you doing?" said Doctor Majors walked into her and Jon's shared lab.

"I'm looking over blood work taken from Sarah Greenwald. Could you pull up her most recent one?" He asked.

"That isn't the most recent sample?" She asked.

"Yes but I need a... uncontaminated sample." He said. Majors walked over and handed him a set of files and a tube of her blood. Jon quickly put the blood on a microscope tray and flipped back and forth from the new and old sample. "Incredible. Majors, can you take a look at this and confirm that I'm not seeing things?"

"Sure Jon." After looking over the samples for a minute she spoke up. "What happened to her blood? It's like her DNA suddenly change." She asked.

"It did. I was walking around when I heard her scream. Long story short, she has a snake tail instead of legs." Jon said nonchalantly.

Majors stared at him for a minute. "You're joking right?"

"Afraid not. I don't blame you for doubting me. If I wasn't there watching, I wouldn't believe it either. Follow me." He said getting up. Together, they walked into the examination room where Jon threw off his lab coat, expecting the heat. "Sarah, I've brought Doctor Majors." He shouted into the room. Sarah slithered out to meet him.

Majors just stood there for a bit. Astounded by what she saw. "This is not possible." She said walking around Sarah, looking her over.

"We had a Bio weapon released into the sky. That hasn't happened in decades. Anything is possible." Jon said putting up some pictures for Sarah. "This was your blood and DNA before your transformation and this is after."

"It... looks different somehow." She remarked, looking at the small differences. "Did this show you how to get me back to normal?" She asked.

Jon fell silent. "Sarah, I don't think you'll be able to return to normal. It would take so much blood to try and swap out what's contaminated and that's a walk in the park compared to your DNA."

"T-that can't be true! There's gotta be something you can do!" Sarah said, shaking the doctor.

"I'm afraid not. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'll say it again, you were the first case but you won't be the last."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Feathered Friend

**A/N: Hello, so I decided to make a second chapter of this and see how it goes but before we do that, I want to clear up some things that should get clarification.**

 **First off, In this timeline the liminals don't exist before the bio-weapon goes off. Myths of the creatures like harpies or minotaurs still exist but they're just myths.**

 **Second, the weapon affected the whole earth, the town where Jon lives was affected first just because that was the closest to it.**

 **Third, The reason they were so close is because Gen Tech labs were built out of the remains of an old Military base near a missile launch site but there was nothing in the base to set the missile off and if there was, it's been long gone since Gen Tech moved in.**

 **That's about it for now. So, please enjoy chapter two of Sudden Changes.**

* * *

It had been three days since Majors and Jon began tests on Sarah. They did every test imaginable to see if they could find anything to what caused the change but nothing seemed to come from it. The only thing they could gleam was a name for what Sarah had become. The three sat in the testing room looking over documents. "Jon, I don't think there's anything to reveal a cause yet. We would near a bit more people to see if there's a reaction."

"I'm hoping that we don't have another person to cross reference." Jon said putting down the papers. Just then, A scream rang out. "I had to open my mouth." Jon sighed. He grabbed his cane and left with Majors to find the source. After a bit of walking, they found a girl on the floor. "Are you alright?! What's happening?!" He asked, getting on one knee.

"My body feels like it's on fire!" She screamed.

"Oh no, Majors, please pick her up and take her to the second testing room!" Jon said getting back up and walking towards the second room, next to Sarah's. Jon set up the table and the camera to record what was going to happen next. Majors set down the girl who stopped thrashing and relaxed. Majors went behind the glass to monitor vitals while Jon got a check list out. "What's your name?" He asked

"M-maya, Maya Johnson." She stated. "What's happening? I just started walking down the hallway when this happened!"

"Maya, we believe you are changing into... something because of that purple mist that was released." He informed her.

"Why me?! Why am I the only one changing?" She asked

"You're not. A young girl by the name of Sarah Greenwald was changed into a Lamia." He said sitting down and setting his cane to the side.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, There isn't anything we can do except see what happens."

The transformation was a little bit faster than Sarah's but not by much. It was clear that Maya wasn't becoming a Lamia when her body started shrinking. Her body frame diminished until there was barely anything left. Her arms started shrink but also extend from her elbow.

"Doctor Withers, could you take off my shoes? They're feeling a bit small" Maya said.

"Sure but with those arms, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to do it." He joked getting up. He pulled off the shoes and socks to reveal one of her toes getting smaller while one emerged on the back of her heels. Her toenails were turning dark and sharp while the actual toes and foot were hardening into a yellowish hue. "I think I've got an idea of what you're becoming. A harpy, a creature with wings for arms." He said sitting down. Her legs turned yellow all the way up to near his hips. Her talons full grew out and she was able to open and close them. Her arms finally stopped growing making her wingspan four meters long.

"I-i can't feel my fingers!" Maya said, starting to freak out. The reason she couldn't feel them was because they started to merge into one joint at the end of her wings. Little tuffs of brown feathers appeared all over Maya's arms. They grew larger and larger until she had full fledged wings. She stood up and almost fell over. "This is gonna be weird to get used too." She said walking around on her new legs. Jon sat there looking at her wings, pondering.

"Majors, could you see if the gym is clear? I want to test something." Jon said grabbing his cane.

"Do you think we should tell someone about this first?" Maya asked.

"I wanted to keep this under wraps until it happened again just to make sure this wasn't a one time event." Jon said grabbing a handheld recorder. "Now that it isn't that, I have to tell everyone so they aren't in danger."

They made their way down to the facility gym without being spotted. "Alright Maya. By my calculations, you should be able to fly by flapping your wings."

Maya looked at her wings, scarred to try and fly. She got a running start and started flapping. After a couple of seconds, she couldn't feel the floor under her. She looked down to see herself off the floor. Filled with exileration, she went higher and swooped around. "I'm flying!" She screamed out in excitement.

* * *

Ever since Maya's transformation, the four had been working hard getting ready for the conference with the World Health Orginization. Sarah, Majors and Jon, who was on his fifth cup of coffee at this point, were ready to scheduled this conference when Maya came in. "Hey Jon, could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, I've been expecting this. I bet you're confused about all this." He said putting the papers into a file.

"No I get most of what happened but..." She paused debating within herself about telling him. "I haven't had me period yet."

"That would make sense because birds don't have wombs, they lay eggs." Jon said calmly. Everyone stopped to process what Jon had just said. A look of confusion grew on Sarah and Majors face while a scared look grew on Maya's face.

"I knew this bump in my stomach wasn't normal!" She moved her wings to reveal a large belly bump.

The three stared at the shape until Jon said "Alright, I think it's time for me to get some sleep." He said walking out of the room.

"Alright I guess it's up to me." Majors said turning on the examination room lights. "According to notes online, A harpy lays eggs every once and a while even if the egg is unfertilized so it's basically a period for harpies. So the good news is that you're not gonna be a mom yet."

"Oh thank god." Maya said, sitting down on the table.

"Let's see if we can get that egg out of you." Majors said putting on exam gloves.

* * *

Jon came back into the testing area to find the three staring at the egg. Maya and Majors looking exhausted while Sarah looked it with curiosity... and hunger. "I thought that was just a sleep deprived vision." He said poking it.

"Nope, totally real." Maya said meekly.

"Maya, are you... okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" Jon asked sitting down.

"NO!" she shouted standing up. "Besides, don't you have finish your prep work for the conference?" She asked.

"No, we finished it last night before I got some sleep. All that's left is to get there and explain our discoveries." He explained.

"Our discoveries?" Majors asked.

"Yeah, as in you and me. I'm not gonna give you the short end of the stick when you helped me find out things that I would've never found." He said.

"Well thank you." She said giving a small smile

A sudden knock at the door startled the four. "Doctor Withers? The conference room is set up. All you have to do is call them." One of the lab assistants said.

"Thank you." He said standing up. He took all the files and left the room.

"Do you think it'll go well?" Maya asked Majors.

"I believe so. Jon may be young but he's still a professional." She said without faltering.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to have this meeting." Withers started, "As you all know, a rocket was launched into the earth's atmosphere and released a purple mist. What I've gathered you here today for is the effects of that purple mist. The rocket launched near our headquarters, we've found no evidence of it being a inside job here at GenTech, so we got hit with the mist before the rest of the planet. Everything was fine up until a week ago."

" , if you allow me, How do you know all your patients were unaffected up until this incident?" One of the conference members asked.

"Everyone who was in the GenTech labs at the time of misting was tested to see if there was any immediate effects, we then kept them for two weeks to observe if anything happened. As we were getting ready to release them, the 'incident' occurred." Withers pulled out a small clicker and pressed the button. A picture of Sarah appeared on screen. "This is Sarah Greenwald. She was a student who was visiting our laboratories on the day of the rocket. This is her now," He said pressing the button again, this time showing the picture of Sarah after her change.

"My god! What happened to her?!" One of the doctors shouted. The others shook their screens and cleaned their glasses to double check if what they were seeing was real. "What caused this?"

"We are unsure of the cause at this point. All we know is that the unfortunate victim feels a great amount of heat before the change. Besides physical changes, Sarah is now cold-blooded, a duller sense of taste but increased sense of smell, and other smaller things. We were hoping nobody else would go through this change. Unfortunately, fate didn't spare our next case." Withers said continuing with the conference. He brought up another picture, this time of Maya. "We found Maya Johnson going through the same effect. However, her change was different." He said bringing up harpy Maya. "Unlike Sarah, Maya lost mussel mass and grew wings. We've tested them as well and she's fully capable of flight. Other changes include small things like dietary needs and etc but large changes include little air pockets in her lungs most likely too help sustain flight in higher altitudes. The other change is a little odd." Withers trailed off.

"How so?" asked the panel of scientists. They had switched from shock to curiosity in a matter of seconds. Everyone was taking notes and listing intently.

"Since birds have their children in eggs, they have no need for a womb. The same happened to Maya as she laid an egg instead of having her period."

There was a moment of silence. A few pencil scribbles sounded out and the silence returned.

"...Anyway. I did all sorts of tests on the girls, all of which they gave consent for. Their blood and DNA has been altered drastically changed. Each in a different way but with one common factor." He said clicking past the pictures of the blood cells. He zoomed in on a DNA strand with a triple helix. "After each change occurs, this strand is added to each DNA strand which contains the Monster DNA. We've decided to call this 'The M Strand' as it's the only lead to the cause for the change as of now. These discovers were made by me and my good friend Doctor Wendy Majors. Let's move onto the-" Withers started to begin again until the door of the conference room bust open.

"Jon!" screamed Maya. "It's Majors! She's changing!"


	3. Chapter 3: Major Changes

Jon busted into the examination room. "Where is she?" The girls pointed to the table that Majors was laying on. "Wendy!" He said limping over as he could. "When did this start?" He asked her.

"10 mintues ago. I'm kinda scared to see what I become." She said

"Don't worry, I'll be here every step of the way." Jon said holding Major's hand. Her hands turned black as night while her nails became sharp claws. A small black bump started forming on Major's back. It was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Major's teeth sharpened inside of her mouth, becoming fangs. Multiple eyes opened on Major's face, her pupils turning red. The bump on her back fully formed into her new abdomen. Smaller bumps grew out from the sides of the abdomen, lifting Major's up into the air. Her normal legs turned black like her hands but unlike her hands, her feet became hook like.

Major turned towards the mirror, her eyes widened at her new form.

"Well, if this isn't irony then I don't know what is." Jon said trying to hide his smile.

"Shut up Jon! You know how I feel about spiders! Now I have to be one for the rest of my life!" She screamed, trying to run away from her new body. She instantly fell from being unable to use her new legs. "Why couldn't I be a centaur or something other than a spider?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Here, let me help you up." Jon said carefully taking the clawed hand. Majors stood back up and calmed down, she tried to get used the the feeling of her new legs and large abdomen. "...Are you alright?" Jon asked looking up to the young doctor.

"Kinda... I'm just trying to... accept this." Majors said looking at her hand, an idea crossed her mind. "Do I have webbing?" She turned her body to find that her torso could rotate almost 180 degrees. She reached across her abdomen and tried feel the tips of her new spinnerets.

"Is there something wrong?" Jon asked looking at Wendy's face.

"I don't know if the spinnerets are there." Wendy said confused.

"I'll see what I can find online. While I'm doing that, see if you can find anything else interesting about your new form." Jon said pulling out his notepad.

* * *

After finding that her new chitin was very tough and almost unbreakable, Jon reentered the room with a blush on his face. "Girls, If you could give me and Majors a moment alone. You can head to the conference room, the WHO would like to ask you some questions."

Both girls nodded and left the room. Jon sat down and said "Wendy, it turns out I need to... activate your web production."

"Alright, how do we do that?" Wendy said smiling to the teenage doctor.

Jon's blush grew even further. "So... I will... have to put my hand in you so you can feel where you spinnerets are while also removing your inert, or useless, webbing.

Wendy took a second to process the new information. "Jon, will you be okay with that?" She asked.

"Majors... I have to be. I'm now the only normal one who can handle this. I need to be ready for anything." He said stepping behind the doctor.

"...Do you really want to have the world on your shoulders like that?" She asked?

"Kinda, It's nice to feel useful again but we're going so far into uncharted territory that I don't know if we can find our way back." He said pulling up the guide he found. "You ready? This is gonna be really weird."

"...Go ahead." Majors said, summoning her courage. She felt pressure in the back of her new abdomen, it was very sensitive. A blush kept growing over her face as Jon kept activating Majors spinnerets with a blush on his own face. He finished and pulled out his hand.

"You should be able to spin some webs now. I don't know how to describe that to you show just try anything." Jon said before receiving a face full of webbing, he struggled to pull of the webbing but when he did, he found Wendy Majors standing in front of him with tight ropes of webbing. "Oh no."

* * *

"Doctor Winters? We finished with the WHO and they'll email you... later." Sarah started to say while slithering into the room. She found it covered in webs and Jon wrapped up in the middle of the room.

Jon starting wiggling around in distress while Sarah look at him confused. She went over to him and pulled off his silk gag. "Quick! Get me out of here before-"

"Get out of here before what, Withers?" Majors said, stepping out of the darkness.

Jon and Sarah stared for a second before Jon shouted towards Sarah. "Run!" He said, which Sarah did quickly.

Majors turned to Jon and said, "You know, with all that thinking you do, you didn't think about what would happen if I learned how to use my webbing? You do remember what happened when you asked if I knew how to tie knots." She said.

Jon flashed back to a memory when Majors tied him to a chair for fun. "Yeah but's not like I can control who changes into what!" He said to her.

"Yes but I think I've cracked the change a little bit. I asked Sarah what was happening before she changed and she said that she was looking at a picture of her pet snake. I also asked Maya and she was looking at a bird before the change began. When I was changing, my mind was racing about what I would become. I was so scared, what if I had become a spider? That's when the change happened."

Jon took in all the information he had gathered from Majors. "So if we find out whatever triggers the changes, we could possibly be able to try and help people adjust into their changes!" He said squirming around until his arm came free. He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and cut himself free. "Let's go make a report and see if we can make a keyboard to withstand your claws."

* * *

 **Now Jon, Majors, and the rest of the crew are getting closer to understanding some of pandemic that is starting to grow. What will happen if there's a change outside of the Gentech Labs? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Horsing Around

**Hello Everyone, I'd like to quickly apologize about how long it's taken me to write this. A lot of things happened during the last while that's delayed me from writing this. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Files upon files had taken up space in Jon and Wendy's new office, given to them after Wendy's change. Their work with the World Health Organization had them make all types of protocols and procedures if a person starts changing. They also had to make plans for those who are disabled by their changes, patents for extra strength keyboards were ready for anyone who had sharp claws thanks to Wendy. Ramps and access to the elevators were available for Sarah as she was stay to help people who change. Maya on the other hand got used to her new form and decided to leave since her life was mainly the same since all she lost were her arms.

Jon and Wendy had been taking a walk around the outside of the facility to stretch their legs, when a familiar looking truck started pulling up to the loading bay. "Oh, right. Mellow Farms is delivering today." The two approached the truck to find the older pair of farmers unloading the truck of milk, cheese, and other products. "Jess, Frank. How're you guys?"

"We're good but Rose is due for her check up. Could you come back with us? We're almost finished here." Frank asked the young doctor.

"Wouldn't you want to go to a normal doctor? I can do it but I know people prefer some doctors over others." Jon said.

Jess joined in at this point, "We know Rose prefers you." She said chuckling to her husband who picked up on what she meant.

Jon looked towards Wendy, "Will you be fine if I'm gone for a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah, It'll give me time to test something." She said with a small smirk, picking up on what Jess was talking about. She walked towards the entrance of the labs while Jon got into the Mellow's truck.

* * *

It had been a while since Jon's last visit to Mellow Farms. He first met the Mellows when he went to their open fair years ago. Sick of being kept in the facility, he asked to go to the event since it was nearby. He only needed one scientist to monitor his vitals, a woman by the name of Wendy Majors. They had walked around and had a good time; they interacted with animals, played games at the booths, and also got to try some of the farm's products. That's where Jon met the farmers and their daughter. Rose had instantly took an interest to Jon, tagging along with him all around the fair until the young man left. Ever since, Rose would stop by the lab every once and a while to deliver some of the farm's milk and other goods to Jon. Gentech saw the increase in Jon's health after consuming so much of the farm's organic products that they ordered a batch for the labs ever since.

The car stopped bringing Jon out of his memories and into the present. He exited the truck to the familiar site of the farm, their family dog running up to him. "Hey Bella!" he said reaching down to pet her. Bella barked in response.

"Rose just texted me, she's waiting up in her room." Frank said pointing to the two story house. Jon took his bag and steadily climbed up the stairs, stopping at Rose's door.

Jon knocked at the door. "Rose, It's Doctor Withers. May I enter?" He asked to the closed door.

"You're good to enter Jon." She said, opening the door. Rose was a pretty girl, she had long brunette hair, blue eyes and freckles adorning her face. She was 17, only a year older than Jon. "Where would you like to do this?" She asked.

"Please sit on the bed," He asked, she sat down and Jon pulled out all sorts of medical instruments. He asked her all sorts of questions about her health leading to some blushes from the both of them. After he finished, he sat down in a nearby chair. "Now, have you heard of the monster infection going around?" He asked.

Her cheery mood deflated a bit. "I have, it must be terrible for those people to go through... why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not infected to my knowledge. If you start feeling an unbearable heat on you body, tell your parents to call me immediately. Just think of your favorite animal while you wait for me to get there." He said standing up. "I'm going down to see if your parents are showing signs of infection. Are you going to join me?"

"No," she said "I have to go milk the cows but I'll see you off when you go." The pair headed down the stairs, finding the older couple in the kitchen. Jon stopped to talk to the older farmers while Rose kept walking out to the barn. Inside she found Bella patrolling like she usually did. "You're doing a great job Bella." She said picking up a bucket.

* * *

"So you've been feeling fine ever since the mist came? No sudden body temperature changes?" Jon asked curious on why the older couple seemingly had no sign of change what so ever.

"Yep, perfectly fine." Frank said, holding his wife's hand. "I think this might just be effecting younger people. All those cases have been with younger folk so maybe that's something to look into."

Jon stood up and said "I should look into that, thanks guys. If you need anything, please call me." He said picking up his bag, ready to get going when Bella ran in through the doggy door. The three humans turned to the dog, who started tugging on Jon's lab coat. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked. Bella let go of his lab coat and ran out the doggy door. Jon followed her to find Rose rolling around on the floor. "Oh no. Rose!" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Wendy to start heading over.

"Jon! What's happening?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"You started reacting. What animal were you thinking about when it started happening?" Jon asked.

"I was thinking about how I needed to feed the horses next when my body started burning up." She said grunting through the heat.

"Okay, I've had enough of these scenarios to say you're gonna turn into a centaur. So we need to get your pants off because they won't be able to contain your new legs." He said pulling out a pair of fabric scissors.

"Wait! I can do it." Rose said unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off. Jon turned away as soon as she slid them off. It was fortunate that she did as her legs started swelling up, brown hairs poking their way out. Rose also lifted her shirt to find two black bumps growing out of her chest. These bumps soon made their way out as Rose's lower half began swelling as well, her muscles growing to a healthy young horse's body. A tail popped out above her rear the same color of her hair. Rose's torso got longer as the changes slowly stopped.

Rose laid on the ground, unsure of how to move with her new body. Jon circled around her trying to find a way to help her up. Frank and Jess still hadn't said a word since watching their child change before their eyes. The suddenly sprang into action when remembering what happens when a horse lies down for two long. With Jon's help, the three humans lifted Rose back up into a standing position.

"Well, this might be a problem. I can't really milk the cows anymore." She said looking towards them.

A small rumbling made Jon turn his head towards the barn door. A large truck with scientists had pulled into the farm, Wendy and Sarah sitting in the bed of the truck.

* * *

After the Gentech crew had rolled through, collecting all the data that they needed piled into the truck waiting for the two doctors and their friend. Sarah had been talking to Rose's parents about what to expect; dietary changes, changes of mobility and smaller physical changes with some in her senses. Major had been doing a thorough examination of Rose and something else she was alluding to. Jon sat there in thought about what to do next when Wendy had stepped out with Rose in pursuit, wearing new clothes. "Wendy, I didn't know you brought clothes for Rose. Thank you." He said to the spider.

"I didn't bring them, I made them." Wendy said with a beaming smile. She quickly extended a string of her webbing and held it out for Jon. He took it, expecting it to stick to his hand but finding it as smooth as silk. "These claws actually help me while making fabric and such." She said handing a couple more skirts to Rose. Sarah slithered out of the farm house at this point, ready to head back to the lab.

The three departed for the truck when Jon was stopped by Rose. "Jon, can I tell you something?" Rose said to him.

"Of course Rose, you can tell me anything." He said giving her a smile.

"I... I... I really like you. I have ever since that day we met." She said blushing. "Would you want to go out sometime?" She asked.

Jon kept his smile. "I would love that. we can have dinner on the Lab's balcony and it can be candlelit. How does a week from now sound?"

Rose smile and nodded. "It sounds great, though I don't think I'll need a ride with my new body."

The truck full of scientists departed. As soon as they were out of earshot of the newly change girl, everyone started poking fun at Jon. "Well ladykiller, A date under the full moon. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong." Wendy said.

"You said it. Besides, whats the worst that can happen?" He said, not knowing of the danger that loomed.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Gear Solid

Jon slumped down, out of breath. He unwrapped the brace around his leg. He never would've guessed what would happen when the moon went up into the air. A night that would never be forgotten and would change everything.

* * *

Jon was busying preparing for his moonlight date with Rose while Wendy and Sarah cleaned up some of the files pertaining to the breakout now called the "M-Virus". As the special time drew near, Jon helped Rose out of her father's truck as the sun was setting and the moon was starting to breaking over the horizon. Rose and Jon were busy with dinner when the shape of the full moon finally fully emerged. Jon stopped eating for a second and said "Wow, I always forget how nice the moon and the stars look out here."

Rose turned her attention to the large celestial being in the sky, seemingly transfixed to it. She stared for a good while before Jon snapped her out of it. "Are you alright? You were staring for quite awhile."

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just felt... drawn to it." Rose said with a small blush. Dinner went on without a hitch until Rose started to fidget a lot.

"Rose, are you alright?" Jon asked.

"...I can't take it anymore!" Rose said, throwing the table to the side. Her face was red with arousal. "Jon! I want you!" She said slowly moving towards him. Jon started backing away slowly, eyeing the door into the lab from the balcony. "Come here Jon!" Rose said, galloping towards Jon. He dived out of the way, towards the balcony door. He was able to hobble in and lock the door. Rose came up to the door and tried to pry it open. "Come on Jon, let me in and we can have some fun!" She said.

Jon stepped away from the door, he looked back towards the door to his room. He slowly started to make his way over there when he saw Rose starting to back up from the door. He started moving a little faster. Rose started running and crashed through the door. Jon screamed and started running as fast as he could, hobbling somewhat due to leaving his cane outside. He reached the door with a couple seconds to spare and locked the door as soon as Rose reached it.

Rose started to mess with the door handle until she charged into the door, knocking it off its hinges. She walked into the room to find that it was only a small pathway with a ladder leading up into a hole in the ceiling. "Jon! I'm gonna find you!" She said stopping her hooves and walking away.

* * *

Jon collapsed onto his bed, taking a breather from that event. "What happened to Rose? It started a little while after the moon came up." He said thinking through the events that just happened, when another thought dawned on him. "What if... Rose wasn't the only one affected." Jon said. He pulled out his laptop and opened the Gentech files. Gentech had different means in place to monitor the staff in case of emergency. Anyone could check it if they had the codes and the higher ups of Gentech had trusted this code to Jon after making headway with the M-Virus. He found that eight people had stayed for overtime. Six humans and two mutated scientists. "Oh no..." Jon said pulling up the security footage. Hew was able to locate Wendy, Sarah, and Rose on different floors. Each girl had two human staff members trapped on their floor.

"Well shit." He said printing out the floor plans of each floor. "I'm going to have to get them out of there and out of the building. I can stay here in my room when its over since Rose and Sarah can't get into the room while the room is two small for Major's body." He said to himself as he marked the location of all the staff members. He grabbed a bandanna from his chair and tied it around his head. He grabbed his leg brace, something he used if he didn't want to rely on his cane... or didn't have it. "I have to be tactical, a master of espionage. It's time for Operation: Monster Gear Solid.

* * *

He made his way to the first floor where Sarah was. He knew he had to be quite as to not alert her heightened senses. He took his time, peaking around corners and checking his map every so often. He was about to round a corner when he saw Sarah moving down the hall. "Gotta find Jon. He's the only one I want." She said, passing a box. Jon lifted the boxed and continued on his way. Inside, he found both scientists.

"Jon! What's going on?" One of them asked.

"Sarah just started acting crazy and trapped us in this room. If she found us out of the room, she would start tackling us and trying to bite us." The other informed Jon.

"This is just like one of my Japanese anime." The first scientist said quietly to himself.

Jon quickly rummaged around the room for anything useful to him. He only found a pair of walkie talkies and a prototype of a dart gun that he, Majors, and Sarah were working on. Sadly, it was only the gun and didn't have any darts loaded. "I'll distract Sarah so you can get out. When you do, I'm gonna need you help. There's four other scientists in the building. We gotta get them out." He said checking the door. He pulled out his paper map and started checking it.

One of the scientists saw this and took it from him. "You're gonna need something better than that if you wanna get past the centaur and Doc Majors." He said handing him one of the lab pads. He opened up the map system and said "Good luck Jon. We'll let you know when we make it out."

Jon took a step out of the room and started slamming his fist on the wall, walking further away from the exit. "Sarah! I've come out to play." He shouted. as he picked up speed. He heard something start slithering his way. From the hallway in front of the exit, Sarah darted around the corner.

"Jon! There you are! I wanna wrap you up and never let you go!" She shouted, racing as fast as her tail would let her. She didn't even notice the two scientists running towards the door. The chase continued as Jon rounded corner after corner, trying to find a way to lose Sarah. On one of the ends of the hall, Jon saw a fire hose. "Better than nothing." He said as he skidded to a stop and opened the case. He turned to see Sarah gaining on him. Jon stood his ground, hose in hand, waiting to see the white of Sarah's eyes. As Sarah leaped to tackle Jon, he opened the valve and let the water blast out. Sarah flew back due to the force of the hose.

"You need to cool off." He said as he started running up the stairs to the second floor of the lab.

* * *

Jon dove into his room and crossed out the pictures of the two scientists that escaped. He turned on his walkie talkie to frequency 140.85. "Did you guys make it out alright?" He asked to the other end.

"Yeah we're fine. We're outside. We're in luck, we were able to get access to the equipment building and get one of the rising platforms the electricians use to fix the lights. We'll use it to get the other scientists out when you free them. That way, they don't have to try and fight Sarah." He explained. A small red dot appeared on Jon's map. "That's the room with the window that we'll get them out of." He added.

Jon turned off the radio and proceeded on his way. Thanks to Rose's hooves, he had a good indication of where she was. He started darting through halls, checking the rooms for the other scientists. He finally opened a room to find one of the scientist. "Jon, you gotta get outta here! She's looking for you." She said.

"I know, you're not the one they're looking for though." Jon showed her the map. "You can escape here, there are others waiting for you. Do you know where the other person is?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, they were in the fluid testing room. They were filling tranquilizer darts. They might be able to help you with Majors." She explained before leaving for the room that Jon told her about. Jon slowly made his way to the testing room where he found the other scientist. After a quick debrief, the scientist handed him seven darts and went on his way.

Jon loaded one of the darts into the gun walked into the hall. He followed the sound of Rose's hooves clopping. "Rose! It's time to stop this." He said.

"Jon! Come here and we can ride off together!" She said galloping towards him.

He stood his ground and aimed the gun, planting a dart right where her horse half began. She started to slow down before she flopped over, snoring loudly. "Sleep tight Rose." Jon said before making his way up the stairs for the final fight.

* * *

The third floor of Gentech was a floor made for testing large objects. Tonight however, it was turned into a spider's den. Wendy had webbed up the two scientists and hid them in one of the rooms, confrontation was inevitable. Jon slowly opened the door to try and scope out the room. Suddenly, a web dragged Jon into the room, the door slamming behind him. Jon got up and readied his gun. Majors stood in the center of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"So nice for the fly to step into the web." She said slowly advancing on Jon. "Now, I can have you all to myself." Her grin widening even more, showing off her sharp teeth. Jon took a shot but Major blocked with the armor on her arm. Jon started circling the half spider, trying to find a spot to get a dart in. The two started trading blows, Wendy scratching Jon with her claws and Jon pulling out one of the tranq darts to try and stab it into her during one of their clashes. Jon was wearing out fast though. "You've always wear out early! I'm gonna use that my advantage!" She said shooting webs at him.

Jon was running out of time when he had an idea. He grabbed onto the webs and jumped. He used the strength of the webs to slide under the spider's body and jumped up, firing three shots into her back. She swayed from side to side, falling over fast asleep. Jon dropped his gun and got the two scientists down and set them on their way.

* * *

Jon recounted the events of the night in his notes. "So I guess full moons send monsters into mating overdrive." He said to himself, typing in his notes. He stared at the word "Monsters" in his notes. He deleted the word and replaced it with "Liminals". "Better than calling them monsters." He said to the empty room before falling asleep.

Halfway across the city, Katie Withers got home from a sleepover gone wrong and was about to head to bed. "I hope I can shake this fever in the morning. I should give Bro a call to and see how his new project is going."

* * *

 **SO as it turns out I am not dead. I've just been getting beat to death by my IRL life. I'm gonna try and starting writing this more. So, I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
